


A Daft Halloween  : The Malediction of the Lost Souls

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Adventures, Blood, Cute, Dark, Dark Humor, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gay Love, Ghosts, Ghosts AU, Gore, Halloween, Halloween AU, History, Honor, Horror, Horror AU, Kisses, Love, M/M, MENTION OF VIOLENCE BE AWARE, Magical, Midnight, Monsters, Morbid, Music, Near-Death Experience, Night, October, Paris - Freeform, Pére Lachaise, Reincarnation, Secrets, Shadows - Freeform, Spooky, Thriller, Truth, Violence, Zombies, celebrity, cemetary au, cuteness, daft punk - Freeform, discovery area, haunted cemetary, maledictions, respect, romantic, tombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 october 2003. Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo and Thomas Bangalter , after an halloween party , decide to go to smoke a joint on the tomb of Jim Morisson , the singer of The Doors , at Père Lachaise Cemetary. But when midnight comes and that Daft Punk finds they are trapped for an entire night at the cemetary , weird things start to happens...and the two Dj men will have to figure out to save themselves ...before it's too late.<br/>A spooky fanfiction just in time for Halloween ! Be sure to check behind you as you read it , and don't close the light ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Halloween !

**Author's Note:**

> ''Darkness falls across the land  
> The midnight hour is close at hand  
> Creatures crawl in search of blood  
> To terrorize y'alls neighborhood  
> The foulest stench is in the air  
> The funk of forty thousand years  
> And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
> Are closing in to seal your doom  
> And though you fight to stay alive  
> Your body starts to shiver  
> For no mere mortal can resist  
> The evil of the thriller''
> 
> -Thriller , Michael Jackson

It became a running gag between the two French Dj; Daft Punk were never recognized. They could have come up with their two robot costumes but two days before launching the promo for Discovery ... it was maybe a bad idea. The thing is that when we wear a costume  we are not to be recognized. But Daft Punk by disguising were sure to be recognized. Both DJs went to party hosted by Pedro with their masks at the time of Homework which was great fun. Thomas wore his old mask with a yellow golden sun and Guy-Manuel wore a white mask like Jason in  The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It was the year of Discovery, Thomas was 28 years old and Guy-Manuel had 29. It was October 31, 2003 and so it was Halloween.

The rave was organized by Busy P; a huge Halloween party where the best french Dj at the time (Justice, Alan Braxe, Daft Punk, Justice, etc.) were arranged to meet, costumed. The party had started at 8: 00 and would end  at 1: 00 in the morning but the French Dj were playing live only until 11: 00. The room was crowded; everyone was in costume. Guy-Manuel and Thomas were behind the console. Thomas was then swaying his hips  as Guy-Manuel shook his head in time with the music. Thomas was bent on the synth and sampler while Guy-Manuel took care of  drum machines accompaniment and backing tracks, like the bass and treble. The two DJs were completely into the music; bass going through their bodies. The music was perfectly, electro; as modern disco, funky electric techno . Everyone was dancing, drinking alcoholic punch with floating olives, to imitate eyeballs for spooky esthetic matter. While their mix before ending, Thomas changed the vinyl sampler and did some scratch before starting the song. When the first chords of Thriller started, the crowd went wild, rampaging cheering the legendary song that marked the childhood of two men smiled, delighted with the sampler of choice they had chosen. The madcap bass, decadent rhythm on an electric melody while Thomas behind the keyboard, embellished the treble line with chords and a nearly perfect melody sounding techno; everyone was dancing as if they were possessed.

The music gradually faded, the crowd danced with less intensity, Thomas and Guy-Manuel leaving room for DJ Mehdi and Busy P. But just before , Thomas grabbed the mic and said : ''Happy hallooween everyone ! '' They danced, stunned by the kaleidoscopic and psychedelic lighting of the rave. Guy-Manuel drank a beer and was dancing with Thomas on a remix of Got My Self has Tonic Bob Sinclair. Thomas was talking to a mummy. Guy-Manuel was slowly getting bored a bit. He looked at the time. He sighed.

He came to meet Thomas and whispered:

"I have weed in my bag. We absolutely have to smoke a joint on the grave of Jim Morrison at the Pere Lachaise cemetery; it'll be great; plus it's Halloween. "

"I do not know Guy-Manuel ... the cemetery must be closed at this time! "Thomas protested by signing an autograph to the mummy.

"Stop! It'll be epic; we will be able to see the tomb of Oscar Wilde, Edith Piaf, Chopin, Bellini, Melies ... Come on.. The party is almost over . It'll be great."

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel. They didn't had much time alone this year ; the Discovery Album production always made them busy , and they were never alone , surrounded by the Daft Art crew , with Busy P their manager  , and all the production and media crew...Maybe it was the opportunity to spend some time with his best-friend. And maybe try to tell him what he wanted to tell him since a long time ago.  Thomas followed Guy-Manuel outside , still on the party hype. Guy-Manuel was smiling behind his mask.He felt this night would be special. 

They were finally out. It was about 11:30, go to Pere Lachaise Cemetery would take them only a few minutes  by walk. Guy-Manuel tied his black leather jacket and Thomas buttoned his green and white vest. They slipped into the old streets of paris. It was a gloomy dark night ; a black cloudless sky dotted with stars stretched over Paris throned by a full white moon that  shone with a strange light. A light mist clouded the streetsthe cold damp breeze shaking the leafless maples on the street near the entrance of the cemetary.Thomas and Guy-Manuel walked in silence. Guy-Manuel looked at his feet, smoking a cigarette while Thomas waddled , his hands swaying with his tall legs . Thomas threw hesitant glances to his friend. Seeking  for  a way to break the silence that filled the space between them. The skinny french man turned his long face to his best-friend , who was kicking a coca cola bottle on the gound :

"So ... The music was good ... is not it?" Thomas whispered.

Guy-Manuel had a little smile, turning his gaze to Thomas who was captured by the eyes of Guy-Manuel.

"I admit frankly, we gave one of our best performances as Daft Punk. " replied the younger man , with his neutral and deep voice. Thomas smiled widely as  he saw his friend blush and made as if he had seen nothing. He knew that Guy-Manuel was not the most talkative, and he was accustomed to the ghostly presence of the young Portuguese. Thomas sighed, a bit tense as he watched the entrance to the cemetery becoming closer to them. Guy-Manuel then had a mocking grin; his lips curled into a cynical smile

"Are you afraid? "Guy-Manuel chuckled. Thomas answered with too much abruptness, which confirmed the statements of Guy-Manuel and made him laugh even more:

"N-no. Not at all. I I'm not a child, damn. " But the skin tone of Thomas, was as much livid as the gloomy the skin tone of a ghost. Guy-Manuel felt his heart slow down as his eyes rested on the dangling hand of Thomas. He sighed and suddenly took the hand of Thomas, squeezing firmly. Thomas stiffened, his eyes slid to Guy-Manuel who looked down, his long hair preventing him from seeing the expression on his face. Thomas blushed, not wanting to say anything and do anything to spoil this moment.Thomas and Guy-Manuel finally arrived at the main entrance, on the main avenue of the cemetery

''Here we are .The Pere Lachaise Cemetery, the largest cemetery in the world and by far one of the best known. ''Muttered Guy-Manuel watching the gigantic portal gray stone two meters high overcome a gray gate open like the mouth of a monster. Thomas shivered, having goosebumps. The french boys looked at each other and Thomas and Guy-Manuel walked in the creepy cemetary . 

The Père-Lachaise cemetery is one of the largest cemeteries in the world. He is classed as an historical monument and was created in 1804 . The garden cemetary have a size of 110 acres with more than a thousand interments . It contains a large picturesque garden with shaded aisles  lined with tombs artistically decorated, often by the greatest sculptors ,  meandering on the hill, ponctuated with long gray stoned  stairways. The tombs, all elegants and true works of art,  are very close to each other, the tombstones are forming a strange and special forest which constitutes the architecture of the cemetary.The vegetation is abundant; moss grows on older graves. Woodlots are full of majestic maple, chestnut, of cedar bushes growing along side the main alley , as well as acacia, beech, walnut trees, plane trees, black locust and lime trees. The French young people walked on through the aisles, Guy-Manuel who seem to know exactly where the grave of Jim Morrison was . Thomas held the hand of Guy-Manuel this time terrified; shadows seemed slipped behind the graves. Silence reigned over the morbid graveyard. A foggy mist seemed to raised from the depths of the cemetary . Thomas heard a creepy howling above him and screamed , terrfied , and Guy-Manuel burst out of  laughters :

''Chill out , Thomas. This was only an owl. Seriously ,you're a coward.''

''N-No I'm not. I was just surprised , that's it . '' said the near thirty bony man , passing a hand on his curly hair and on his beard. 

Guy-Manuel smiled and pointed the grave of Jim Morrison . Thomas smiled . 

''Wow. A legend. Jim we owe you so much , without you , I wouldn't be musician. You inspired me . '' said Thomas bowing on his tomb that was filled with vinyls , flowers and other stuff left my fans of The Doors. Guy-Manuel smiled and passed a joint to Thomas , leaning on the grave . They smoked there , casually , talking about old rock music and stuff. They stayed there , letting the drug calming them. They weren't buzz or high ; just really relaxed . Thomas was more sober . Guy-Manuel was more talkative. He sat on Thomas' lap and laughed  , singing : 

''Cause this is thriller, thriller night , And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike.''  
  
Thomas frowned :

''What are you doing , Guy-Manuel ? Why are you on me  ? ''

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas and whispered , giggling cheesily  :

''Isn't what you want ? What you always wanted ? ''

Thomas closed his eyes , leaning close but then stopped , shaking his head : 

''You're high. You don't know what you say dude. ''

Guy-Manuel became distant , and looked at Thomas with cold blue ice eyes , and Thomas felt guilty right away :

''Maybe I'm not totally sober , but i'm not that high. Maybe I did that because I wanted to do it ... is it too much for Mr. Bangalter or should I come up with a reason for everything ? ''

He bit his lips and moved away . Thomas sighed and whispered : 

''No wait , Guy-Manuel don't runaway...Guy-Man.''

But Guy-Manuel never came back. Worried , Thomas slipped between the graves , taking the same direction of Guy-Manuel . He heard the noise of a door we close ; it came from the entrance. He frowned and looked at the time. Midnight. His eyes went wide. He looked at a sign on a true that said : ''We are open from 7:00 A.M to Midnight.''  Thomas pannicked. All right , they were trapped in the cemetary . The fog was growing deeper ,  and soon , Thomas couldn't see a thing. He yelled :

''Guy-Manuuuel !! Where are you ?!?!''  he walked straight ahead but he was surrounded by fog. What was going on ? How can a fog be so dense and deep ? He started to have chill and felt his heart pounding. Suddenly he heard something moving around him. 

''Guy-Manuel ? ''

The sound became louder , followed by other creepy sounds . Something was rising from the ground.

''Is that you Guy-Man.'' 

He felt something running to him. He stiffened , his heart stopped . He felt something grabbing his hand , he screamed it was Guy-Manuel , with terror written on his face :

''THOMAS WE GOT TO ESCAPE NOW . THEY ARE COMING FOR US , WE ARE SURROUNDED ''

'' BY WHAT ? WHO IS COMING FOR US ''

Guy-Manuel yelled and pulled him with violence :

''DON'T ASK ME QUESTION , IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH. COME ON WE BETTER...''

In a horrible noise that seemed to come from a walking corpse, a blue hand with desiccated skin, in which you could see the  bone with rotten flesh eaten by maggots  , emerged from the fog gripped the wrist of Guy-Manuel, who began  to scream , almost loosing conscience. Thomas,  pannicked ,  cut the dead but moving  hand with his forearm; the hand was cut off and she fell to the ground , rolling away , the bone protruding from his wrist. The two young adults watched in horror as the hand crawled toward them in the fog. They fled away , running crazily as they heard grunts , screams and  scary noise all around them , Guy-Manuel running and stumbling over graves. They could see nothing. But they felt surrounded. By what? They did not want to know. It was a nightmare. Footsteps sounds  approached, growling intensified. Ladles and deadly shadows marching through the fog.

''FASTER THOMAS ,THEY ARE COMING CLOSER.''

Thomas cried , terrified : 

'' I'M TRYING GUY-MANUEL ! ''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel were trying to find an issue. They ran all the way to the main aisle and now they were at the dead end of the cemetary. Thomas tried to break the walk. Guy-Manuel tried to climb , but there was no issue.

''Fuck , we're trapped . ''

''What was the...things that gripped you '' breathe out Thomas , looking all around them frightened and scared :

They heard sounds of things , walking and they froze there , of pannick .

In front of them , naked and dead corpse were walking toward them ; an army of zombie with grey and bloody skin . Guy-Manuel vomitted . Thomas grabbed his friend that was in shock and ran , followed by the zombie army walking slowly with them. He looked around and said :

''SOMEONE HELP !! HELP !!''

He cried , he watched as the fog was clearing and you could see dead body rising from the ground. It was a bad nightmare. Thomas thought he was dreaming. But it was damn right. They were going to die . The zombie were all haunting for them. THomas was running no where. Guy-Manuel was crying , running with him.  Creatures and ghosts were rolling down the hill , rising from the death. 

Thomas ran and suddenly he stopped , a ghosts appearing in front of him. He rolled on the ground , he heard the zombie growling and howling behind , coming for them. Thomas screamed as the ghosts was coming closer :

''GET AWAY.''

The ghost waved his hand and Thomas and Guy-Manuel found out it was the Ghost of a young beautiful woman , with short hair and almond eyes , she was dressing like a DJ of the 60 and she even had  earphones with her. She spoke to them and Thomas felt his body becoming as cold as an iceberg :

''I'm friendly , follow me . My name is Delphine but you can call me Dj Sextoys. Come on , Daft Punk , get inside this columbarium - the zombies can't open the door if it's locked from the inside.''

Frightened , paralysed , Thomas and Guy-Manuel nodded and ran in the columbarium , Dj Sextoys behind them and closed the door just in time ; you could hear zombied hitting the door. 

Thomas rolled on the floor crying  , as Guy-Manuel held him in his arms. 

''WHAT THE HELL ARE GOT OURSELVES INTO .'' screamed Thomas , yielding and crying.

''We will survive Thom.'' sighed Guy-Manuel , patting his back 

Delphine flied around them and sighed :

''Im sorry .. There is one way to be safe , and to stopped this . But it's a dangerous one for mortals like you . The ones that tried before have failed and are my only ghosts friends now. ''

Guy-Manuel looked at the ghost ; she must have been a cute woman alive , her face was round ; her lips was plumpy and her short hair gave her a bit a tomboy air which was cute for Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel looked at her  courageously and said :

'' We don't care if it's dangerous. I will fight for my life , even if I know I have more chances to die than to survive. We must try . You said you could help us. Tell us what we got to do to leave this cemetary alive. ''

She sighed and replied :

''You can only leave at morning... that if it's you stop the malediction of the Lost Souls of the Cemetary . You need to find a way to bring back the peace of all these poor people that ''

''POOR PEOPLE ??? YOU MEAN ALL THESE ZOMBIES THAT TRIED TO KILLED US ''

''SHUT UP THOMAS , DON'T YOU SEE SHE IS TRYING TO HELP US STUPID BASTARD ? '' screamed Guy-Manuel. He sighed , with impatience : ''Sorry Dj Sextoys , please , continue ''

''That lost their souls , somewhere ; you have to bring back their honor and their dignity .'' completed dj Sextoys.

Guy-Manuel frowned and looked at the ghost :

''But how ? Where do we need to go ...''

The girl ghost shrugged and said :

''I don't know what you got to find. I only know that the zombies are the old burried corpse of  the common false and mass grave that diseapeared in 1874 in the Cemetary. Every year , at midnight every 31 october , they rise from the depth and haunt , seeking for something . But I don't know why and what are they searching for  ! ''  declared Delphine , taking her transparent head in her gracefull white hands. '' Plus the Pere-Lachaise cemetary changes ; it morphs into something...bad , like if it came alived and if it was haunted by dark spirits. It's creepy. You're safe no where the 31 october.

Thomas looked outside the window , they were surronded by angry french  zombies who apparently wanted to eat them . Great 

Guy-Manuel put a hand on the girl shoulder that shudders and looked  back at him , surprised : 

''N-No human dared to touch me. I missed this sensation...''

Guy-Manuel ignored the coldness of the sensation and said  tenderly :

''Don't worry Delphine , we will help you and these peoples or zombies...''

Thomas smiled and agreed : 

''I guess we have no choice '' 

Thomas and Guy-Manuel hugged each other and Thomas whispered softly : 

''I know we are risking our life but I need you to know that  I lo..''

''Thomas it's not the time. '' sighed Guy-Manuel , though blushing . ''So I heard that the common false and mass graves were anciently located in the 83 division of the cematary . ''

''Correct.'' answered Dj Sextoys , smiling . '' It's at the end of the cemetary.''

Guy-Manuel took some shovel and gardenning instruments that could serve as weapons for them in Thomas. He putted back his mask .  :

''We have no choice then to go there and find out.''

''But be carefull . Because if you are not at the entrance of the cemetary at 4:49 am. Your soul will wonder there forever , lost in the cemetary. And of course, if a zombie bites you , you die , and turn into a zombie yourself. ''

The boys shivers and looked at each other , scared  : 

''If we try nothing   , we'll die .'' whisper Thomas  , walking in circle , stressed out , taking a reaper for gardenning on the sidewall..

''Yes. Let's do this. Let's fight zombies and get over with that malediction because anyway , we are giving a show tomorrow at the Rex Club.''

Dj Sextoys smiled at the mention of raves and declared , flying behind them  : 

''I'm going to help you. I'm coming with you . Maybe it's my mission. '' 

She smiled and Guy-Manuel blushed. He sighed and looked at Thomas with love. He so wanted to tell him what he felt , but it wasn't the right time . And Thomas ,  reading his mind  , just confirmed his thoughts :

''I know , don't worry. Me to Guy-Manuel. ''

He looked at Delphine and chuckles , with boldness : 

''Brace yourselves zombie bastards , team Dj is on their way to beat your ass up . '' 

Thomas laughed and decalred :

''This is going to be a fucked up daft halloween.''

And Guy-Manuel opened the door. He heard Delphine whispering coldly :

''And they were waiting for us...Be ready , this is the prime time of your life guys.''

 


	2. The Bloody Welll

Guy-Manuel looked around. 10 zombies, 10 bodies were walking slowly towards him. Delphine behind the protègeaint and Thomas was at his side. They advanced to the zombies. Delphine rushed; by her spectral strength she tore up a zombie on a grave while Thomas ran and cut off his head. Rotten flesh of the corpse of the zombie sanguilognait part as the young French rushing the dead body of strikes, it splashed the face of Thomas of a blackish liquid , juice of zombie. To be sure, he pushed his reaper in his body ripping zombie thousand slivers. He was breathing hard and was kicking around. It was a massacre. Meanwhile, Guy-Manuel had two zombies impaled on his rake as a skewer, he screamed and hurled them  away. Dj Sextoy pushed the remaining zombies against stones.

''The way is clear, run! ''shouted Delphine passing through a tree. Guy-Manuel and Thomas rushed forward their gardening tools raised, ready to fight. They went down the hill, while Delphine floated, pushing by her spectral strength zombies approaching.

Delphine was running first , clearing the fog allowing to Guy-Manuel and Thomas to stab a couple of Zombies on their way .  Thomas was running as fast as he could. He was going insane , at every step he felt a zombie was behind him , ready to take him away , that is why , filled with fears , he didn't wanted to look back. Don't look back. Don't look back.Guy-Manuel had only one thing in his head. Kill. Kill. He was slowly loosing his mind but he felt the pure energy of Delphine , the Dj ghost , somewhow giving him strenght. But mroe than that it was Thomas.  The zombie could take him , but don't they dare touching him .

 As they ran, they found out that everything in the cemetary wanted their lost. The trees spread their  branches to catch them , like if they were trying  . The roots arose coincidentally ground to make  them stumbled and roll on the ground ; one root even tried to strangled Thomas but Guy-Manuel cut it with  secateurs. Plus , the sounds that surrounded them were the most insane and horrible ones ; complaints of children being slaughtered, the cries of a woman being raped, the scream of a man you hang from a rope. Thomas and Guy-Manuel lost their composure, collapsing to the floor, hands on ears .. Delphine flew to them and helping them. And again began to run again. Never looking back. Never looking back.

Run . Run . Run. ZOMBIE ! KIll. Run . Run. ZOMBIE ! Kill.

Thomas and Guy-Manuel were always running and hiding , slaughtering zombies. Always afraid of being stabbed from behind. But they would never looking back. They were running down the aisle , always shaking . Thomas was holding the hand of Guy-Manuel ,

They ran , the fog was heavy , they heard footsteps , they heards noise , they

''ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHH!''

Crack. The sound of a hole opening in the ground.

''THOMAS , NO ! ''

Splash . Guy-Manuel , frightened stopped , Thomas had fell into a well . 

''It doesn't look like water '' screamed Delphine

No it wasn't. It was blood. 

Guy-Manuel felt his heart stopped , Thomas was trying to swim , but was cutt. Suddenly he screamed and he sinked abruptly :

''NOOO!''

All we could see at the end of the well , was the hands of Thomas , moving frenitically , a sign he was debatting against something. Guy-Manuel looked around and saw that the maleficient roots were sweeping the ground , looking to humans to strangle...to death. Something was dragging Thomas down on this well. We saw 1 second the face of Thomas emerging , crying and screaming , terrified :

''SOMEONE SAVE ME THEY ARE DRAGGING ME DOWN. NO DON'T LET ME DI..''

He couldn't finished his sentence , the thing haunting down the Bloody Well dragged him down again. Guy-Manuel was pannicked. He looked at Thomas , in shock. He had to do something. He felt so helpless it was terrible. He loooked at Delphine. She was his last hope : 

''Delphine , we gotta be quick ! '' he screamed , fighting the evil roots that looked like snakes .

Delphine nodded and dive in the well , you heard horrible screams and she came back , holding Thomas in a spectral ball , Thomas was unconscious covered with blood . Guy-Manuel almost collapsed at this view

''THOMAS , NO . '' he took him in his arms , as Delphine laid his white as death body on the cold stoned ground.  '' QUICK WE GONNA ESCAPE , THE ROOTS ARE TOO DENSE !  '' 

''We are almost there .... We need to run away , go. The garden will lead us to the right division.  '' 

Delphine helped Guy-Manuel to run , as he was in shock and too frightened to run , he was holding Thomas , soaking in blood.

''I want this to stop ...'' cried Guy-Manuel . '' I want this to stop ''

They began running to the garden , escaping from the zombies that always tried to stop them. Thomas still unconscious , like if he was more close to death thant to life.

And Guy-Manuel couldn't stop thinking about it . 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I was really always checking my back because I felt someone was behind me.  
> Did you got this impression ? Mwahahahahha....


	3. The Garden of Insanity

Thomas opened his eyes. He looked around, stunned. Oh no. He thought he had made the worst nightmare ever. But it was real. He rememebered how he was drowning in the Well of Blood and shivered in shock.

''THOMAS! '' Guy-Manuel jumped on him , hugging him so tight he couldn't breathe. When he felt the hot tears poured on his neck stained with dried blood he began to cry himself.

''I'm here. I'm fine. I'm fine. ''

Delphine watched them, envious and excited to have such a human touch: Guy-Manuel without thinking, looked at Thomas, wiping the blood from his lips. He stared into the soft brown eyes of Thomas and kissed him shyly. Thomas did not resist, blushing slightly. Guy-Manuel Thomas helped him up and gave him a hug Delphine gave him the impression of diving his body in an ice bath.

''Happy to see you again , Thomas . '' she said with a smile that made Guy-Manuel's heart melt ''Now . We need to face this. The Garden of the Insanity.''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel looked around : 

''Where are all the zombies ? It almost looks calm and peacefull there . '' said Thomas ,removing blood from his ears .

'' The entrance of the garden and the garden itself are safe. That's because even zombies don't want to go there ! It turns your biggest fears into reality. But they always remain illusion ; but they are so close to the reality that you don't know what is real or not. And you lose your mind , becoming an illusion , a part of this illusion garden. '' whispered Delphine . 

''I'd rather be dead than to go there '' said Thomas.

Dj Sextoy looked down sadly . Guy-Manuel gave a punch to Thomas :

''Tact dude. Do you have it ? We better get moving in this garden , come on , let's move into . '' 

He sighed and put a hand on the shoulder of Dj Sextoy. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. It was so weird to hug what seemed to Guy-Manuel to be iced steam but he didn't care ; every one needs  hug. Even souls.

Delphine closed his eyes as if she could feel it . She smiled and it Guy-Manuel felt suddenly so much better when he could see her smile. She flied around them and talked to Thomas :

''That's okay. You're saying the truth. I'm dead. It's so scarry . But I need to face it. ''

She sighed and held the hand of Guy-Manuel who felt so sad he couldn't just feel the softness of her skin . 

''When I look at you Guy-Manuel . I remember my old life as a Dj in Paris. I was the first women Dj . I died ... last year. Since 1962 , I was Djying. ''

Guy-Manuel looked at her surprised :

'' How come we never met then ? ''

She laughed :

''Maybe it wasn't written like that ! '' 

Thomas' bowed with respect : 

''You inspired many people in the techno music in Paris. ''

Delphine looked at him with her transparent eyes : 

'' I was there when Homework came out in 1995. You guys changed the world. That's why you need to live. You need to face your destiny . I'm sure you'll live for a long time. ''

Guy-Manuel sighed and said :

''When this...will be over. When we will , if we survive , leave the cemetary this morning. Will I see you again? '' 

Thomas , who felt they needed some time alone , walked away  ...

Delphine came closer to him , standing in front of him , her eyes sad :

''I'm afraid not. You need to live your life. I belong there , in the spirit world. ''

He looked down :

''What if I want you by my side... It's strange... but  something ...'' 

He looks at her with his worried blue eyes . And Delphine suddenly is hit by their beauty :

''Something is linking me to you. I know it's stupid. Maybe it's because I'm losing my mind but . What If I like you... a lot ? ''

Ghost tears falls on her transparent tears and Guy-Manuel tries to touch her but his hand go through her and he sighs. Delphine put her hand on his shoulder and whispers : 

''We can't be together. But you have Thomas. He loves you so much. And you know what ? You're lucky , because true love is immortal . ''

Guy-Manuel nods , and  tears falls on his cheek : 

''But Delphine. Will you wait for me so I can have my tomb next to yours ...then maybe we can meet again . '' 

Delphine sobs and nods silently  , her ghosts tears falling on the ground : 

''Of course I'll wait. But Guy-Manuel. You need to face your destiny . And your destiny is to survive and live with Thomas. 

She frowns and she close her eyes. For one second she materialize her lips , she leans and press her lips on Guy-Manuel's lips . Guy-Manuel shiver at the strange contact ; it's like he is kissing a fresh death body. He feels something weird inside and as he did he looks around him .  She's no where .  She diseapeared : 

''NO - NO '' he collapsed on the ground crying .  '' SHE FLED AWAY ... NO ... THOMMAAAS '' 

Thomas ran to him and held him.

''GUY-MANUEL IT'S AN ILLUSION SHE'S NOT GONE SHE'S JUST BEHIND YOU. ''

Guy-Manuel stood up and saw her .

 ''Guy-Manuel ? What did you saw . What happened ? ''

He closed his eyes. 

''Oh ... nothing '' he said , his heart breaking at the memory of her lips kissing his lips '' Nothing important... Let's get moving .''

Thomas and Delphine shrugged and followed Guy-Manuel , who looked lost and confused. 

''The better we get out of this garden , the easier it will be . ''

They walked in the fog .  Thomas and Guy-Manuel were looking at every rock and every tree ; they all looked evil for them. Delphine was looking at Guy-Manuel , feeling guilty ; as if Guy-Manuel was hiding something to her. She followed him sadly. 

Suddenly Thomas screamed : 

''Oh no . Guy-Manuel , you're turning like a ghost ! ''

He saw Guy-Manuel turning white . He saw the body of Guy-Manuel falling to the ground , motionless and lifeless . Horrified . He saw the soul of Guy-Manuel coming out of his dead body.

Thomas collapsed to the ground . Delphine was screaming and ran after the soul ..

''GUY-MANUEL IT'S IMPORTANT DON'T GO TO THE WHITE LIGHT , DON'T GO TO THE WHITE LIGHT ... NOOOO STAY WITH US ...''

Guy-Manuel turned back and frowned. He saw Thomas crying over a rock and Delphine floating in circles . He raised an eyebrow and asked , shaking Thomas and Delphine shoulder's 

''Guys. I'm here . '' 

Thomas turned and hugged him .

''I-I thought you were dead. ''

Delphine flew over them , wrapping her arms around him , making him shiver and blush at the same time. 

'' We thought you were gone . '' 

Guy-Manuel looked at the fog and he held the hands of Dj Sextoys and Thomas : 

''The end is near , guys. We're almost there. Just keep walking , ignore those illusions. Just keep walking. ''

They walked. For an hour they walked. And finally they made it . They looked at the garden ; it diseapeared. Thomas shivered and looked at Guy-Manuel who looked as lost and confused as him when he asked :

''Did this garden , really... existed ? '' 

''What garden ? '' said Delphine . She looked at them with fear . Guy-Manuel became pale and looked at the graves standing like shadows in the dark night. 

''All right. I can see the 83  far away from there. Thomas . The end is near. '' 

 

 

 


	4. Dancing Spooky Skelettons and Daft Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeMFqkcPYcg  
> (if you want you can listen to this song while reading - it's Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics .)  
> By far my favorite chapter.

Thomas and Guy-Manuel walked to the 83rd Division. It was 2:00 in the morning. Both Dj were covered in blood. They walked slowly to the main aisle of the cemetary, Thomas had the side of the face covered with blood. Guy-Manuel had stained his clothes. The two men looked  at Delphine.

''So where are your ghosts! ''

Guy-Manuel put his mask of Jason and whispered, grabbing his blood dripping rake:

''Let them come damn, I'm waiting''

''Actually.... they're are ghosts and ...''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel frowned , one , two , three and then 100 skelettons appeared , talking to each other , laughing . Guy-Manuel smiled : 

''All right all we gotta do is kick them ! They'll fall into pieces ! ''

Dj Sextoy shook her head : 

''No . In fact , if you kick them , they will try to reassemble themselves with other skelettons. ''

Thomas rolled his eyes and looked at Guy-Manuel : 

''What are we supposed to do . '' 

Delphine shrugged : 

''I don't know. ''

Suddenly , a skeletton looked at his mate skeletton and said : 

''Mate this party , sucks !''

The two boys looked at each other , party ?!?!?!? 

''You're totally right Jo. I mean where is tha music  ? We wanna dance. ''

Guy-Manuel and Thomas smiled to each other and looked at Delphine with the same smile . Delphine smiled and said : 

'' Of course. ''

As the thought was formulated a scene made of bones appeared and the exact same equipment Daft Punk was using in 1996 appeared ; a rolland synthe , a sampler , a TB keyboard , rhythm box . 

The two boys jolted and smiled :

''WOAHHHHH !! OLD EQUIP. AWESOME. ''

Thomas screamed :

''I'm taking the synthe and the rythm box''

Guy-Manuel laughed :

''Fine I'm taking the the keyboard and the sampler.''

Delphine frowned and said : 

''Are you sure it's a good idea ? I mean , it might be a trick to fool you ! ''

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and they both putted their mask. 

'' Honestly , I don't have a better idea . And , if we should die tonight , what a wonderfull thing to die for , making music ; it fit us I think. We are going to make dance these skelettons. Daft Punk makes the crowd dance , at any condition. ''

Guy-Manuel smiled as Thomas was looking at him with his golden sun mask. They looked at Delphine : 

'' We want you as our special guest . Come with us , Dj Sextoy.''

Delphine smiled and flied to the scene. The skelettons were still talking. 

Guy-Manuel was still asking who made this equipment  appearing  all of a second. So many things were confusing. But he ignored this creepiness and checked the samplers on the box someone , or something have choosen : 

He said  a smile on his lips as he was checking the samplers :

''We have Forever in my life by Prince , September  by Earth Wind and Fire  , Play that Funky Music White boy by Wild Cherry , Lou Bega with Mambo Number 5 , Sweet dreams are made of this by AHAHAH ALIVE BY DAFT PUNK '' 

Thomas smiled  behind his sun mask : 

''Let's take Sweet dreams are made of these by Eurythmics  .We will mix it with Alive by Daft Punk .It'll be chilly , awesome and really ...spooky. What do you  ''

Delphine smiled. 

''All right boys. Let's go ! It's been so much since I saw these. Oh gosh. ''

Thomas spoke out loud , stuttering , talking to the crowd :

'' H-Hello everyone. This is Daft Punk speaking. We are here to  make you dance all night long w-with our special guest , Dj Sextoys.''

The skelettons cheered and it was like the beautiful sound of teeths grinding on a black board. Thomas was nervous and he completed :

'' We will mix one song . In return , we ask you to let us pass...''

The skelettons stopped and froze ; staring with their empty orbits at the Djs.One skeletton made his way through the crowd and said :

''All right fella' mortals. We accept. But only  if we judge that the music is ...decent , spooky and good. If not.... We won't let ya pass and ya'll be our prisoneers forever , eh ! ''

Guy-Manuel and Thomas shivered and Guy-Manuel muttered :

''Better rock this shit out Thomas. ''

''Don't worry... we are the best. All right. Let's start with a steady bass. 1...2..1-2-3 GO ! ''

Thomas pushed a button on the synthe and the BPM modula started to give the rythm ; Guy-Manuel and Delphine instinclty picked up the remix beat for Sweet Dreams mixed with Alive. Guy-Manuel used the sampler and started to play with the chords of Sweet Dreams ; Delphine helped him and was entering in the machines , making them work by haunting them which was pretty ... creepy and impressive to watch for Daft Punk. The beated was going rad ; the beat of Sweet Dreams was enhanced by the track of Alive that gave him an acid look that was really violent. Thomas was jamming on the keyboard synthe while Guy-Manuel used the sampler to build new melodies . Delphine was smiling adding some chords there and here , making harmony out of her ghost voice , giving goose bumps to the boys but obviously pleasing the skelettons . She was   bouncing her head and adjusting the volumes , the bass , and the files . Thomas and Guy-Manuel were bouncing , clapping their hands:

''Holy crap this is sick. It's been so long since we've did house. '' said Thomas playing the melody of Sweet Dreams on the keyboard.

''You're fucking right Thomas. This is incredibly creepy but amazingly good. Fuck yeah , the bass ! '' screamed Guy-Manuel his hands on a switch , turning on a track with some chords of Alive  .

The skelettons were now all dancing ; a mass of white bones clacking and dancing , in a disarticulated and mechanical dance ; it was funny to see  ; when one was jumping to high their bones would fall into pieces and sometimes you could see a single bones bouncing to the bass. The skelettons were using their bones to produce weird sounds that somehow were going well with the song and that even the three Djs used as elements for mixing. The track was dark , the music was like acid , house , violent and agressive ; the spooky and chilly voice of the singer of Eurythmic mixed with the incredibly beasty beat of Alive. The melody was simple , but catchy ; it was the weirdest song Thomas and Guy-Manuel ever did or remixed live ; they came up  with an anthem to death souls and dark creatures for Halloween.  But the music was good and even Thomas and Guy-Manuel were dancing , with a mixture of fear and insanity.Delphine was good ; you could clearly feel the sound of the 90s and it reminded to Daft Punk the rave they were doing , the sound of the greatest times of house in Paris , Chicago and Paris ; with the new-wave music added by Eurythmics. It was bad ass.

''Guys it's so good ! I think they like it . '' exclamed Dj Sextoys with a wide smile.

The three DJs looked at the crowd and Guy-Manuel whispered :

''Time for an epic final . ''

The Djs gave all they got ; dropping the bass , making loops with the Alive track and gloriously turning Sweet Dreams into something ...else. Dj Sextoys was inside the keyboard of Thomas that was laughing because the keyboard was flying in the air , like if it was a solo guitar. Their hands were hovering on and on over the Dj mixing table , turning switch , scratching , rolling there , pressing buttons , playing quick melody there. Finally ,  as the end was coming , Alive and Sweet Dreams were one whole track , one spooky sound.

The skeletons were cheering . At that moment , Guy-Manuel thought he really saw ALL kinds of public in his life. Thomas put his arms on his shoulder. Guy-Manuel blushed and looked at Thomas with his heart pounding. Thomas was smiling weakly and he whispered :

''We were great...together.''

Guy-Manuel looked at him as Dj Sextoys was coming out of the synthe , smiling :

''Holy ... it was great . It was a pleasure to mix with you ! ''

Thomas laughed :

'' It was something... but yeah it was awesome. Thanks.''

The skeleton that spoke to them later came to them and spoke with his creepy dry voice :

''We appreciated your music. It was... correct. You can pass...''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel hugged each other .

''Fuck Thom ,we did it bro . ''

Thomas was crying of joy and hugged Guy-Manuel tighter not caring of the blood on his bestfriend.

But...

'' If...you , Djs , play this again. '' completed the skeleton.

Guy-Manuel let go of Thomas and frowned , sad :

''We can't ... we have to go before 5 ... if we play this again we won't make it ! ''

The skeletton laughed creepily and Guy-Manuel almost shit in his pants :

''Well , I guess you'll have to join us mate for eternity then ! ''

All the other bony creatures laughed and Thomas exchanged a scared look to Guy-Manuel . A clear and steady voice interrupted the noises of the crowd , setting a cold silence in the cemetary :

''I'll play it . I'll stay and be your Dj as long as you want it . ''

Guy-Manuel gasped and ran to Delphine :

''You can't do this . We need you . '' he whispered ''I need you. You can't stay ... We need you ''

She closed her eyes :

''My job was to help you . I am helping. You have a life to live. Not me . '' she replied dryly.

Guy-Manuel then looked at her coldly , with this disdain grining that was a sign that he was mad :

'' How can you do that to me... To us ! We won't survive you know it . You are our guide . ''

She sighed :

''Listen. Someone needs to stay. Besides you don't need me . You don't need a lifeless ghost. ''

Thomas looked sadly at Guy-Manuel that shrugged :

''But Delphine...''

''LEAVE GUY-MANUEL !! '' she said with a creepy voice .

''NO! ''

''I said LEAVE !! '' she repeated , her eyes turning red. The skeletons stepped back , affraid. But Guy-Manuel wasn't . He wanted her.

''Come on Guy-Man , let's go dude ... '' whispered Thomas , shaking of fears  , taking his best-friend in his arms to comfort him.

Guy-Manuel turned his back on her . He put back his mask like he did the whole time and raised his rake as Thomas was holding tight his reaper . They were looking like two horror movie stars .

Delphine sighed and looked at the skeletton . She started the whole track again . Her gray eyes were staring at the two DJs that were going to the last stop , the 83rd division. It was the last time she was seeing Guy-Manuel. She cried . 

She looked at the horrible crowd and wiped her transparent and dark tears.

''I'm sorry Guy-Manuel...I hope you'll forgive me ..''

 

 


	5. A light in the darkness

Guy-Manuel and Thomas walked to the 83rd division. Crying , Guy-Manuel was holding the hand of Thomas to stay strong. Because that was what Thomas giving him : strenght , confidence and comfort in hard times. He was about to throw up . He sat on a grave stone . The ghost , offended , get out of the tomb and fled away , complainning about how humans were impolite these days. Guy-Manuel took his masked head in his hands and cried:

''Thomas... I can't do this anymore. This is so confusing. This is so shocking. I can't. I want to die Thomas. This is the worst thing ever ; this is insane , this nightmare is turning me insane i'm loosing my mind.''

Thomas looked around and took Guy-Manuel in his arms protectively :

''As long as you're with me , we will survive. As long as we are together we will live . As long as I love you , nothing can hurt us. ''

Guy-Manuel was sobbing and  hugging Thomas who was awkardly brushing Guy-Manuel's hair with affection. He was in shock , and obviously it was indeed really strange and hard. Thomas and Guy-Manuel let go of each other , blushing and looking at the road of the huge cemetary they were at.

Suddenly two ghosts emerged from the ground infront of them. Thomas and Guy-Manuel screamed of shock , falling on the ground. The two ghosts clapped their hands and Thomas and Guy-Manuel fell into a huge hole ; it was the size of two autobus putted side to side. Waiting for the impact , Thomas and Guy-Manuel were rather surprised that they fell into something soft ...When they looked around Guy-Manuel vomitted and Thomas almost loose conscience ; they were lying on corpses of old people that died and were burried there randomly because they weren't enough important. Guy-Manuel wiped his mouth , nauseous he screamed and he was so exhausted , so broken that it was nothing but a sob :

''What do you want from us ? Why can't this be all over ? What do you need ..''

The two ghosts looked at each other . The first who spoke had tousled hair , an old suit and polish airs. The second was a woman with a dresss of the 40s and a pearl necklace . 

''Let us introduce ourselves.'' told the first ghost in a polish accent ''I'm Frederic Chopin and this is Edith Piaf.''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel looked at each other , astonished :

''There is no souls to save . There is no malediction. ''

Guy-Manuel screamed , in rage and mad. But the ghosts remained calm :

''It was all a lie. '' said Chopin , neutral.

''How can you let that happen...'' screamed Thomas .

''We didn't . We don't decide. Every human gets trapped and when they go there , their sould are taken away and they became the corpses ...''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel screamed and looked at the pile of body they were lying on . It was all other victims. Guy-Manuel was going insane :

''AND DELPHINE WAS ON YOUR SIDE . ''

Chopin shrugged :

''No. In fact we tried to help us. I was the one who sent the instruments of music '' told Chopin with a smile.

 ''And I am the one who told Delphine where you were . '' said Edith Piaf in her deep grave voice.

''Then why..who... is against us.''

''There is energy in this world that are stronger than us. '' whispered Chopin. ''I'm sorry Guy-Manuel , it is  calling us back to our tombs...it's too late. We are sorry we tried to help...''

The two ghosts diseapeared. Thomas and Guy-Manuel screamed. Suddenly the hole was becoming tighter and tighter. They screamed :

''FUCK THE HOLE , IT'S CLOSING ON US.,''

They held each other , crying. Sure they would die.

''Thomas I fucking love you. Since the beginning. '' cried Guy-Manuel , shaking as the hole was tighter and tighter.

''I love you to . Finally , it's over. ''

''I'm giving my soul to redeem all the ones who died .. '' whispered Thomas '' Dying with you ... what beautiful death.''

Guy-Manuel gasped and cried :

 ''Wait for me  me on the other side ... ''

The hole was getting closer and closer. Suddenly a force grabbed them out of the hole , putting them outside. Thomas and Guy-Manuel were paralysed as they were catapulted at the gate of the cemetary. Thomas was in shock on the ground. Guy-Manuel was sweating. He looked around and he gasped of horror . A white ghost was lying on the ground. It was Delphine.

He ran to her , crying:

''Delphine ...DELPHINE...It-It was you ...you saved us.''

Delphine smiled . She looked at Guy-Manuel and whispered :

''You're so beautiful, Guy-Manuel. I wish I could touch this beauty. ''

Tears were falling on Guy-Manuel's tears. He whispered :

''Delphine... you're turning hot and... it looks like you're material.''

She smiles :

''That is because the black light will soon call me . I  succeed . You did it . You helped my lost soul and the malediction is over .''

''I don't understand ..''

''My soul was the one affected by the malediction. I needed  to know what real love is at once before I could die in peace.Now I can die in peace .''

Guy-Manuel closed his eyes , sobbing :

''Oh ... but you'll leave me now and I'll be broken heart.If you go to the white light.. I'll never see you again .''

She cried :

'' I know. But we will all have to leave. My time is come. But I didn't thought love could be stronger than death.  I'll wait for you Guy-Manuel... It looks so beautiful and cozy out there..I'll always watch on you . Forever. You saved all the lost souls of the cemetary. What the world needs is love , to make the light grow in the dark.''

As she said that , Thomas looked at his chest ; a light was coming out of it , like if it came from the heart. Guy-Manuel had the same light. He cried and took her in his arms , it was like she was now materialized but he felt that something was pulling on her body. He sighed and whispered :

'' Can I kiss you ...before you ...'' unable to finish his sentence he started to cry.

She noded and Guy-Manuel leaned , holding her in his arms , she moaned and tilted her head as Guy-Manuel pressed his lips on hers.He shivered as she leaned into the kiss with love and passion. Thomas was looking at them , astonished . Guy-Manuel moved back looking at her.

''Farewell , Guy-Manuel. Take care of Thomas. He is a part of me . Now. ''

''I'll miss you .'' said Guy-Manuel as the spirit of Dj Sextoys turned into a white dust. The pixie glittering white dust surrounded Guy-Manuel that moaned as he felt the touch of Delphine before , in a gust wind the dust were swept away , flying up to the sky . Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and pulled him in his arms .They looked at the time. It was 4:59. All the ghosts were going back in their tombs and their coffins. Everything was turning back to normal .  Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and he smiled : 

''We did. We did it. ''

Guy-Manuel noded and pulled the face of Thomas closer , Thomas stared at him in shock as their lips were pressed together. Thomas took away his mask and kissed him passionately , tugging on his shirt as he felt their tongues brushing together  . Thomas breathed out and he looked at the gate. He opened it and he looked back at the cemetary. Good morning .

''Guy-Manuel...'' he whispered , as he closed the gate , looking at something beautiful and freaky in the cemetary

Guy-Manuel turned and he saw Delphine , leading all the victims they saw in the hole in a white light hovering the ground. The light diseapeared as the last soul walked in. The sun was rising. It was 5:00 . Paris was waking up . Guy-Manuel sighed and looked at Thomas ; the blood was gone  . They left their rake and reaper at the entrance of the Père Lachaise cemetary. Thomas held the hand of Guy-Manuel as they were walking away from the cemetary , emotional , still in shock . They were broken. Happy . Sad . But in love. Thomas kissed the hand of Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel closed his eyes , he looked at Thomas and the voice of Delphine came out in his mind :

''The world needs love to make light grow in the darkness. ''

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas and told him :

''Thomas . You are the light in my darkness. I love you. Dork. I'm happy we survived. I'm happy we lived this because it made me realized what I needed was love. ''

Thomas blushed and said :

''I'm happy we lived this because it made me realized that what I needed was, you , Guy-Manuel.''

Guy-Manuel smiled and lit up a cigarett . Thomas laughed :

''Come on ! At 5 A.M ? ''

He shrugged :

''Cigarett is my therapy , beanpole . ''

They smiled , exhausted , walking to their appartment.

_''Yep , it was a Daft Halloween .''_

Thomas frowned :

''Did you talk to me ? ''

Guy-Manuel raised an eyebrow :

''No I didn't said anything ! You crazy ? Let's go get some sleep . ''

Thomas looked at the cemetary , getting chills :

''Yes . Let's go get some sleep . ''

 

>                                                                                                           --- **THE END,**
> 
> & **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**
> 
>                                                                                                                                                ...MWAHAHAHH...---

''Seriously , you didn't heard anything , Guy-Man ? ''

Guy-Manuel rolled his eyes :

''Oh mon dieu , stop acting like  a fool , we gonna miss the bus !

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!IF THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG OR IT MAKES YOU FEEL BAD , TELL ME IMMEDIATELY AND STOP READING!!!!!!  
>  I don't want to cause you any trouble , okay bubble pie ?  
> BUT If you enjoyed it , kuddos and comments are appreciated C:  
> The next chapters will be updaed in october !!! Stay tuned !


End file.
